The Best Friends Forever Club
by Vampyress-Freak6
Summary: Deidara, Itachi and Hidan form the 'Best Friends Forever Club' as an excuse to cause mischeif in the lives of Akatsuki. Contains yaoi in the forms of: SasoDei, KakuHida, ItaKisa, ZetsTobi and then PeinBlue.
1. Red Hair

**Summery: Deidara, Itachi and Hidan form the 'Best Friends Forever Club' as an excuse to cause mischeif in the lifes of the Akatsuki. Contains Yaoi in the form of; SasoDei, KakuHida, ItaKisa, ZetsTobi, and then PeinBlue. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, the Akatsuki outfits would consist ONLY of black and red leather hot-pants.

A/N: This is an Akatsuki fic with many pairings, this chapter is sasoxdei and there will be many more in the upcoming chapters, if you like the concept of the story please review and i'll update soon.

Elfie (Emerald Elf-Slytherin707) ma la sistwa beta'd this story for little old me, i really hope you like it, i think its rather cute myself :D

* * *

The Best Friends Forever Club 

**Chapter 1: Red Hair**

Hidan's shoes created a light thudding as he rushed quickly down the hall, speeding straight for Deidara's room. He quickly opened the door, slamming it shut as he leaned against the heavy wood, breathing frantically.

"You get everything, un?" Deidara asked excitedly, bouncing on his bed in eager anticipation.

Hidan nodded, a large smirk creeping onto his features as he lifted a large backpack from where he held it in his hand.

"Let's go get Itachi!" Hidan announced, remembering Itachi's orders to report straight to him as soon as they had gathered everything - after all, the Uchiha _was_ the one who had come up with the plan.

"Un!" Deidara replied, nodding enthusiastically.

They quickly bolted from the room, rushing down the hall and through the lounge, past the kitchen to the other side of the lair, where Itachi sat calmly in the room he shared with his large shark-like partner.

The two excited Akatsuki-nins knocked loudly on the Uchiha's door, barging in to the room without waiting for consent.

"Itachi-san!"

Itachi turned from the desk he sat at to glare at them for daring to intrude on his work, as he scribbled down new tactics for upcoming battles in a small book fashioned typically with the infamous Akatsuki red clouds. The Uchiha settled down, however, when he realised who it was.

"That was _quick_." He told them, sarcasm all too noticeable in his tone. "Do you have the needed supplies?"

"Un!" Deidara replied, smiling wide.

"Fuck, Itachi, do you have any idea how hard it was to find the leather hot-pants?" Hidan asked, lifting the backpack he had been carrying in his hand and emptying it out on Itachi's bed.

The contents splayed onto the sheets of the bed, while the three men examined the objects Hidan had collected. One pair of tight black and red hot-pants, obviously of a size that could fit any of the three men; a bra that they had bought from a cheap convenience store; and three sports-cups to protect their (A/N: -Ahem-) private area's, in case any of the acts they were about to commit would lead to them being assaulted 'down there'.

Itachi seemed satisfied with the contents Hidan had brought, "Good, now shall we start?"

"Okay!" Deidara replied, jumping up and down in the middle of the bedroom excitedly.

"Well, Deidara, you can go first then." Itachi declared, handing Deidara a box he had made and filled with many small pieces of paper, on which were written dares the Uchiha had come up with. This had all started when the three men had began to consider forming a weekly get-together, which Deidara had decided, quite publicly in front of the entire Akatsuki, would be called the 'Best Friends Forever Club' or 'BFFC' for short, much to Itachi's protest. They were still having the T-shirts made.

Deidara reached inside the box, his eyelids closed tightly as he pulled out a small fold of paper which would be his first dare, reading it aloud.

"Find a ginger haired boy, un, and get close enough to whisper in his ear 'I wonder if your ginger all over?' Un." Deidara blushed deeply as he lifted his eyes from the paper.

"Ha! Sucks to be you, Dei!" Hidan mocked, grinning widely.

"Er... Do I have to?" Deidara whimpered to Itachi, who simply nodded.

"Come on, Dei!" Hidan then replied trying to reassure the blonde, "You know you have a thing for Sasori," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "This is the exact push you need!"

With a large sigh from the ex Iwa-nin, the three left Itachi's room, walking into the lounge room where they knew Sasori was currently reading his a novel, sitting in the only armchair the room housed, which the puppet master had grown to favour.

Deidara looked to Hidan and Itachi, who then nodded in unison. With that, Deidara braced himself, and began to walk over to Sasori - slightly swaying his hips in a way that he hoped would assist in seducing the redhead.

The blonde boy watched Sasori as he sat calmly, eyes half-lidded. A few awkward seconds passed before the redhead noticed Deidara, peering over the cover of his book for a moment before asking simply;

"What is it?" Slight irritation laced his tone, as he felt unappreciative of the distraction from his book.

"I was just wondering, un..." Deidara replied, making an effort of his voice sounding low and husky, trailing off then as he pushed Sasori's hand that held his novel aside, and straddling the redhead, sitting comfortably on his lap.

The blonde then leaned forward, as Sasori's eyes widened at the close proximity between them. Deidara hesitated only slightly, smirking to himself, before turning his head to whisper in his Danna's ear;

"If you had red hair all over, un?"

Sasori quickly turned a deep red, shocked still by the blonde's question, his mouth agape.

Deidara grinned triumphantly then, lifting himself off of Sasori and quickly making his way over to Hidan and Itachi, who stood outside the lounge room, and patted Deidara on the back when he emerged once again, all of them desperately trying to restrain from laughing while quickly returning to Itachi's room, the blonde boy blushing fiercely.

Sasori was still, as he sat wide-eyed and staring off in the distance, not having noticed that he had long since dropped his novel on the floor next to him.

"Oh, my..." The puppeteer mumbled to himself, his cheeks reddening as he realised the implications of his partner's words.

Back in Itachi's room, Hidan was currently rolling on the floor, suffocating from his shaking laughter, as the Uchiha smiled, reassuring Deidara that he had done well.

"Okay, Hidan, it's your turn." Itachi told the Jashinist, having to yell over Hidan's laughing just so the man could hear him.

He stopped laughing then, and replied, "Bring it on!"

Itachi complied, passing the box to silver-haired man. Hidan rummaged inside the box with his eyes closed, quickly picking one piece of paper and removing it from the depths of the box, bringing it into his sight.

Immediately, the Jashin-worshipper's eyes widened, as he shook his head furiously, shouting;

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

* * *

_- v.freak_


	2. The Man's Got a Thing For Stiches

**Summery: Deidara, Itachi and Hidan form the 'Best Friends Forever Club' as an excuse to cause mischeif in the lives of Akatsuki. Contains yaoi in the forms of: SasoDei, KakuHida, ItaKisa, ZetsTobi and then PeinBlue.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto, if i did you'd have to do this dare infront of Sir Leader to get to the Akatsuki. **

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry i didnt update yesterday, i had friends over, but i'm just letting you guys know i'm usually going to update on Fridays.**

**This is an amazing story bet'd by my sis (EmeraldElfSlytherin707), who just graduated the other day, i cried :(**

**So this story is dedicated to her :D **

**Oh and thank-you all for your recent reviews **

* * *

**The Best Friends Forever Club**

**Chapter 2: The Man's Got a Thing For Stitches.**

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Hidan shouted defensively.

"Its a dare, you have to do it." Itachi told him, nodding decisively.

"Un! You have to!" Deidara cried, "Especially since mine was ten times worse, un!" The blonde pouted for emphasise.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING DARE IS!" Hidan screamed in reply, glaring at the other two Akatsuki-nins.

"Well then," Itachi calmly responded, checking his nails with a bored expression, "Why don't you read it aloud like Deidara did?"

Hidan shook his head, "It's too embarrassing..."

"As embarrassing as mine was, un, I had to say it aloud!" Deidara retaliated.

"Fine..." Hidan sighed, as he began to clear his throat and read aloud to them both; "'Do a sexy dance on the kitchen bench, wearing leather hot-pants and singing to the song... '_Sexy back'_ by Justin Timberlake...'" As he finished, he looked up from the small piece of paper to find a hysterically laughing blonde on Itachi's bed.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BLONDE!" Hidan screeched, glaring intensely at Deidara's laughing form.

Itachi sighed, exasperated. "Stop being negative! This game is just for laughs-"

"Un! Jeez." Deidara interrupted, nodding.

Itachi sent a quick glare at the smaller boy, before he continued; "Just get it over and done with."

"Oh, for Jashin's sake, fine!" Hidan yelled, standing up from where he had been sitting in Itachi's desk chair, snatching the black and red leather hot-pants from the bed and quickly rushing into the bathroom.

While dressing himself, Hidan mused over his dare. '_Maybe there won't be anyone in the kitchen, I mean hardly anyone goes in the there - especially at this time of the day. Fuck! Just relax, like Itachi said; just get the fucking thing over with!'_

Hidan came out of the bathroom, wrapping his Akatsuki cloak tightly around his form, as he announced to the room; "Lets get this fucking thing over with!"

With that the three left the room swiftly, and walked to the kitchen which was convieniently connected to the lounge room, which was were their large stereo sat.

"FUCK, NO!" Hidan screamed as in a last minute hope for escape, he tried to turn himself around and run, but was stopped by two arms - one owned by a blonde and the other by the raven-haired Uchiha. Both wore large smirks painted on their features.

"Come on, un, you have to!" Deidara enthused, trying to encourage the Jashinest.

With a large sigh, Hidan stopped struggling. Depressingly, he walked over to the large stitched-nin, who sat on a stool at the kitchen bench - eating a plate of eggs and bacon.

'_Who the fuck eats breakfast at twelve in the afternoon!?'_ The silver-haired missing-nin thought in frustration, while both Itachi and Deidara ran over to the lounge room and searched quickly for the Justin Timberlake album Deidara had gotten for Christmas that year.

They put the CD in the living room's entertainment system, pushing a few buttons.

The kitchen, rather convieniently, had a tall silver pole installed directly in the middle of the bench. Hidan thought this to be quite helpful to his dare, as he grabbed onto it and pulled himself up, finding himself to be just the right height so that he didn't hit his head on the ceiling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kakuzu asked sternly, one eyebrow raised at his partner's confusing behaviour.

With that, the music began to play.

Hidan turned away from Kakuzu, only to turn back dramatically as he began to sing;

"_I'm bringin' sexy back_..." He shook his index finger at the stitched nin, his hips beginning to sway.

"_Them other boys they don't know how to act, I think it's special... what's behind your back?_" Hidan then grabbed onto the pole, swinging himself around it as best he could, while letting his Akatsuki cloak fall to the floor - revealing him to be dressed _only_ in leather hot-pants. Kakuzu's eyes grew wide in shock.

"_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack... Dirty Babe... You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave_..." Hidan leant down, whispering the next line of the song into Kakuzu's ear; "_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this way_..."

The stitched-nin blushed deeply at his, watching in shocked silence as his partner continued to dance and sing.

Hidan lifted his hands to his silver hair, pulling on his hair seductively, before whipping them back out dramatically. "_Come here girl, go head be gone with it, Come to the back, go head be gone with it... VIP, drinks on me... Lemme see what you're working with, Look at those hips_..."

Kakuzu's mouth was agape, unable to speak, as Hidan stood back up and wiggled his hips suggestively. "_Make me smile_..."

The dancing man then grinned wide, giving his partner a sexy smile, winking. "_Go 'head child, and get your sexy on_..."

Hidan grabbed the pole, and thrusted slightly into it a few times, while Kakuzu simply watched, eyes wide and mouth drooling. "_I'm bringin' sexy back, them other fuckers don't know how to act_..."

Leaning his back on the pole, Hidan lifted his arms over his head, swaying his hips from side to side in front of Kakuzu. "_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack, because you're burning up I got to get it fast_..."

While he continued singing, Deidara and Itachi held their stomachs, attempting to restrain their laughter as tears ran down their cheeks. It seemed to them, that Kakuzu was_ far_ too entertained by Hidan's dancing, as he watched intently - a deep crison blushing over the stitched-nins face, or what was visible of it.

Hidan stretched out his arms, his wrists crossed as a sign that he had invisible hand cuffs on; "_Dirty Babe... You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave_..." He looked straight into Kakuzu's dark yellow eyes, smirking in amusement as he continued to sing to the stitched man. "_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave... It's just that no one makes me feel this way_..."

The silver-haired man leaned down again, grabbing the white cloth that covered a large portion of Kakuzu's face, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he continued his singing; "_Come here girl, go head be gone with it... Come to the back, go head be gone with it... VIP, drinks on me_..."

Hidan straightened himself again then and looked down at Kakuzu, grinning as he bent his elbows slightly to the side, swinging his hips once again from side to side. "_Lemme see what you're working with... Look at those hips... Make me smile_..."

Kakuzu gasped, his blush deepening, as Hidan's grin grew wider. "_Go 'head child and get your sexy on_..."

The Jashinist then wrapped his arms around the pole, lifting himself up and down a few times, and whispering the lines of the song in a low, husky tone; "_I'm bringin' sexy back, you mother fuckers watch how I attack_..."

Hidan kept his eyes on Kakuzu, the man looking back in shock, as he leaned down onto his hands and knees - crawling towards him while he gazed meaningful into dark yellow eyes, finishing his song. "_If that's your girl, baby watch your back... Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact_."

The song ended, the music's beat dying out, as Deidara took the CD out of the entertainment system and placed it back in its cover - he and Itachi bursting with suppressed laughter.

Hidan smirked as he slipped off of the bench, sending a pleased grin over to Kakuzu as he scooped up his Akatsuki cloak, and walking off from the scene. Itachi and Deidara quickly followed, as they made their way back to the Uchiha's room.

Once back in the safety of Itachi's room, Deidara couldn't contain his laughter as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach from the pain of his hysterical laughing.

"I didn't know you had a thing for stitches..." Itachi smirked suggestively as he sat down on his bed.

Hidan glared at them both, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he rushed back into the bathroom, quickly changing out of the black and red leather hot-pants.

"I surpose its mine turn next, then..." Itachi monotoned, smiling lightly at his half-dead blonde friend, who currently lay on the floor - wheezing from his laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

_- v.freak_


	3. A Game for the Whole Family

**Summery: Deidara, Itachi and Hidan form the 'Best Friends Forever Club' as an excuse to cause mischeif in the lives of Akatsuki. Contains yaoi in the forms of: SasoDei, KakuHida, ItaKisa, ZetsTobi and then PeinBlue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Masashi Kishimoto, he's my bitch. o.O **

**A/N: So ya, sorry bout the long wait, twas busy. Omejashin thanx sooooo much for all my sisters reviewers helping her when her story was plagerised this week, she was so upset, you guys are freakin awesome!**

**I'm randomly dedicating this story to my new akatsuki pal Jack, cause he's totally obsessed with Sasori, and he totally looks like him, anyways yea you guys are really spasmatical thanx for reviewing :D**

** as usual, beta'd by me sistwa (Emerald Elf-Slytherin707).**

**Mathematical! oh if your awesome you'd understand that, if you dont then go to youtube and type in 'Adventure Time', its done by stoners, lawl.**

* * *

**The Best Friends Forever Club**

**Chapter 3: A Game for the Whole Family**

Re-entering Itachi's bedroom from where he had changed in the bathroom, Hidan found Deidara was still laying on the ground - holding his stomach in pain from his previous laughter.

"It's your fucking turn, 'Tachi." Hidan announced as he sat on the ground next to the wheezing blonde.

"Hn." Itachi replied simply, grabbing the familiar small box next to him which held the previously written dares and sliding his hand in, selecting a piece of paper.

"Read it aloud, un!" Deidara enthused, bobbing his head excitedly from where he sat.

Itachi cleared his voice and read his dare aloud, "'Express your love to the next person that enters the room, by resiting your favourite love poem to them.'" The Uchiha gave a flat glare to the other occupants of the room.

"Well that's not _so_ bad, un." Deidara told the oversensitive boy, flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Depends on who the next person to walk through that door is." Hidan snickered under his breath, to which he received an infamous Uchiha death glare.

"Hey, 'Tachi! You in there?" An all-too-familiar voice yelled suddenly from the other side of the door, causing the boys sitting inside to jump, eyes wide as they looked to the door.

Itachi winced at the unpleasant nickname the voice had called, knowing immediately that he had recognised the person it came from.

"Un! He's in here, Kisame!" Deidara then replied, giggling lightly as Itachi turned to him with wide, murderous eyes, "Come on in, un!"

Before Itachi was able to express his hatred for his fellow Akatsuki-nin - who had so rudely announced his presence - the door had slammed open, no doubt leaving a large hole from where it had collided with Itachi's wall, and a large blue figure was revealed - leaning against the door post.

"Hey 'Tachi!" Kisame greeted with glee, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Me and Zetsu just made lunch, so come eat! Oh, and there's enough for everyone, so Deidara and Hidan should come as well."

Hidan smirked in response to the happily grinning shark-man, as he told him; "Sure, but before we go, Itachi has something to _tell_ you, Kisame." As Deidara broke out into another giggle fit.

With a sigh, Itachi walked over to his blue partner, preparing himself to speak. He looked up at Kisame, and they locked eyes, as he began to recite;

"_'Laying on my back, I glance at the sky,_

_Watching the clouds slowly pass me by._

_I close my eyes, had fallen asleep again,_

_Back when I was younger, playing pretend._

_We walked along a path, defined as love,_

_From all the men, you were sent from above._

_You came to me, gave me your heart,_

_Ever since than we have never been apart._

_I could see us laughing, swimming in the white sea,_

_No one around us, left alone so perfectly._

_Hand in hand the way it always would be,_

_Me loving you, you loving me._

_We walked together for many hours,_

_Together us two, felt the world was ours._

_You gave me everything that you could give,_

_Told me I was the reason, you were to live._

_We made love between the sheets,_

_Your every touch, had made me weak._

_I would not want to be anywhere than here,_

_Holding me so close, wanting to be so near._

_I could see my face glowing with smiles,_

_For you are the reason, my life is worthwhile._

_The teardrops had fallen on my face,_

_I had awoken lost in my own place...'_"

As Itachi's voice died away, finished reciting his poem, he was followed by awkward silence. After a moment, in which Kisame remained perfectly still, the shark-man eventually spoke;

"... T-that was... Beautiful!" Kisame exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burn slightly into a light purply-pink hue on his blue skin, the only indication that Itachi's words had touched him.

"Un... That's what I call art!" Deidara sobbed over-dramatically, as he leaned on Hidan's shoulder, tears running down his porcelain cheeks - much to Hidan's apparent disgust.

"Oh my Jashin..." Hidan spoke over his blonde friend's sobs, "That was fucking awesome, Itachi." The Jashinist expressed, feeling his cheeks also burn, a certain stitched man on his mind.

"Thank you, now shall we go eat?" Itachi announced, coughing awkwardly.

"We shall, un!" Deidara replied, tears gone at the thought of food, as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve - before grabbing Hidan's cloak and pushing him through the door.

As Itachi went to exit the room too, a blue hand lightly touched his chest - stopping him in his tracks.

"What was that all about?" Kisame questioned, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I'll explain it at the dining table." Itachi replied, smirking lightly.

* * *

At the dining table, Deidara went to sit down before he realised something, and turned to his friend. "Oy, Hidan, do you reckon Sasori and Kakuzu are gonna' eat with us?" The blonde asked nervously. 

"Oh shit!" Hidan exclaimed, realising what Deidara meant, "Probably... all right, I'll go explain to Sasori, and you should go explain to Kakuzu, so they don't get mad at us, ok?" The Jashinist asked.

"Ok, un!" And with that, Deidara set out to find Kakuzu, and Hidan to find Sasori - both with the purpose of explaining to them the game they had been playing.

As Itachi approached the table, the Uchiha took the seat usually left for him during their meals, with Kisame siting directly next to him.

"So?" Kisame asked expectantly, leaning in eagerly towards his partner.

Itachi sighed as he explained in a bored tone, "It was a game."

"A game?" The shark-nin questioned, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "What was the objective of this game?"

Itachi flicked dirt out from under his fingernails, avoiding the shark-man's eyes as he continued; "I wrote down some dares and put them in a box, you had to pick one out and do it." He monotoned.

"Oh, that's awesome! What was yours?" Kisame asked excitedly, grinning wide.

Itachi snickered as he told the larger man, "To express my love to the next person that walked through the door, with my favourite love poem."

"And that was me?" Kisame questioned gleefully, giving a short chuckle.

"Ironically so, yes." Itachi replied quietly.

Before Kisame could question Itachi on why it was ironic, Hidan walked into the room with Sasori trailing behide him. The Jashinist pulled up a chair alongside Sasori, who took his usual seat.

Deidara walked into the room moments later, looking to Sasori as he sat next to him, a light pink on his cheeks. Kakuzu gave Hidan a quick glare, as he then too sat down next to him.

Zetsu soon came out of the kitchen with Tobi bouncing beside him, as they laid down the food and plates.

"Dig in!" Tobi announced loudly, giving the group a gleeful smile.

"**What about Leader!?**" Zetsu's darker voice demanded, "Yes," His lighter side then agreed, "It's rude to start eating without everyone present, first."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zetsu-San! Please, forgive me!" Tobi whimpered in apology.

"**Whatever**,"Zetsu's darker voice replied dismissively, while the white side smiled as he continued; "Tobi is a good boy." Calmly attempting to settle the young boy.

Tobi simply grinned in reply, wrapping his arms around Zetsu's neck as he hugged him tightly.

"Are we interrupting something?" A female voice questioned with a humorous tone, smirking lightly as she walked into the room, her spiky-headed partner following closely beside her.

"Hidan, Deidara - I've heard some complaints of you two fondling fellow Akatsuki members, is this true?" Sir Leader asked casually, taking his seat at the head of the rectangular table, his blue-haired partner sitting at the other end.

"Un! But it was a game!" Deidara responded quickly, waving his hands in front of his face dismissively, hoping the man would not become angry with them.

"It is true, sir," Sasori agreed readily, "Kakuzu and I just found out then."

"Hn," Konan, otherwise affectionately referred to as 'Blue' by some of the members, asked the blonde Akatsuki member, "What is this game then, Deidara?"

Itachi jumped in to explain it instead, after receiving nods of approval from the other two game-players, "Well, as you all know - Me, Deidara and Hidan, long ago formed a club-"

"The Best Friend's Forever Club, un!" Deidara interrupted enthusiastically.

Itachi coughed, slightly embarrassed, "Yes, that. Anyway," The Uchiha continued, "The theme for this week's meeting was daring, so we made up a game where I wrote down some dares and put them in a box, and we all would individually take one out and perform the dare."

"I see," Pein pondered these words, "Well," He then decided, "This seems like a interesting game, I think we should all play it together, yes?" The Leader of Akatsuki announced to everyone.

"That's a great idea, Sir Leader!" Zetsu enthused, his double-toned voice seeming happy to oblige.

"Yay! Tobi wants to play!" Tobi yelled, agreeing readily with his Zetsu-sempai.

Itachi sighed wearily, "I guess its decided, then," He stated, "Everyone meet in the lounge room after dinner, and we'll start where we left off."

* * *

After dinner, everyone but Itachi had retired to the lounge room, as the Uchiha had left to retrieve the box containing the written dares. When he returned, Itachi sat himself next to Kisame and quickly announced the starting of the game. 

"Zetsu, you can go first." The Uchiha monotoned, holding out the box expectantly to the plant-man.

"**Fine!**" Zetsu's dark voice responded in an unnecessarily angry tone, before the softer side continued; "Okay." Itachi then passed him the box, "Thank you."

"Oh, and you must read it aloud." Itachi informed everyone.

"**Hn.** 'Kiss the shortest man in the room'." Zetsu soon realised what the message meant, as he blushed furiously on his white side.

"Well, I think that would be Tobi, right?" Hidan questioned to everyone, a smirk evident on his features.

"Un!" Deidara agreed, giggling, "Go ahead then, Zetsu-san!"

"What's a kiss?" Tobi asked innocently, looking around the group questioningly.

"Oh, dear..." Kakuzu sighed with worry, smacking his forehead with one hand exasperatedly.

"Well, you see, Tobi... it's when two people... put their lips together." Blue replied softly, trying to delicately explain the matter to the young man.

"Oh!" Tobi exclaimed triumphantly, before he frowned,"... I don't get it."

Pein sighed loudly, obviously exasperated with the man's lack of understanding. "Sasori, kiss Deidara. Ya' know, so Tobi understands." He commanded casually.

"What!?" Sasori yelled, eyes wide, "Why me?"

"Just do it!" Pein demanded, throwing a book at the redheaded man.

Deidara was now blushing deeply, as Sasori rubbed his head and leaned over - pushing Deidara's long blonde fringe out of the way, as he slid his mouth closer to the boy's - hesitating for only a moment, before pressing his lips to the blonde's soft ones.

The group watched in awe, as the blonde and redhead became carried away with the act, as Deidara soon placed his arms around Sasori's neck - the puppet master then placing his arms around Deidara's waist. Sasori pushed Deidara to the floor then, their mouths never leaving the other's as the redhead climbed on top of his partner. It seemed they had forgotten that the rest of the Akatsuki was watching, until a shocked voice interrupted them-

"Hey, you two! stop it!" Pein yelled at the two as they stopped and quickly separated - sitting awkwardly next to each other, "I said kiss, not make-out!" He told them in a scolding tone, adding under his breath; "Kami... you're gonna' give Tobi nightmares..."

"Ok, do you understand now, Tobi?" Blue asked hopefully, giving the boy a soft smile.

"I think!" Tobi replied, grinning widely.

"Ok then, get on with it, Zetsu." Pein demanded, slightly irritated that the dare was taking too long.

Zetsu blushed deeply, as he leaned over to the young blushing boy, moving Tobi's mask slowly off of his face. To the surprise of those gathered, it seemed that besides the odd coloured scarring of his skin, Tobi was quite good looking. Zetsu leaned closer then, and planted a small kiss on the boy's lips.

Giving a sigh of relief from the tension of the room, everyone turned eagerly to the resident Uchiha.

"Ok, who's next, Itachi?" Pein asked eagerly.

Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to their one female member, "Blue, would you like a turn?" He asked, looking over to the origami master.

"Sure thing." She replied with a light giggle of excitement.

Zetsu was handed the box by Itachi, who passed it to Tobi, as it was then passed along the circle until it came to Blue.

"Thank you," She told them, before reaching into the box and selecting a piece of paper, she then commenced to read it aloud, "Ok, my dare reads..."

* * *

_- v.freak_


End file.
